Lizzie Mcguire sequel
by gordoluvr12
Summary: My idea for a Lizzie sequel! my first fanfic! what happens two weeks after rome? L/G R/R!! The first chapter isn't that great I promise it will be better!!
1. fantasies

(A/N! Hey everyone this is my first Fanfic! I really hope ya like  
it!!) Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie or any of its characters  
  
Lizzie McGuire had just got out of the shower and was dancing around  
to her favorite songs on the radio. She stopped dancing when she  
across some pictures that were in her desk drawer.  
  
First was a picture of her and Miranda. Miranda Sanchez was her best  
friend in the whole world. She was back from Mexico, but she missed the  
trip to Rome.  
  
She hung that picture on her bulletin board right in the middle.  
Next, was Larry Tudgeman. Larry was Lizzie's first date in Junior High.  
Larry also beat her in class president because he ate worms. She put  
Larry's picture off to the side because she didn't want to put that on her  
bulletin board.  
  
Next was a picture of Ronny and herself. She ripped it up and threw it in  
the trash. Ronnie. lets not even get started. Lets say he hurt Lizzie more  
then anyone else.  
  
Next was a picture of Ethan Craft and Kate Sanders. **Sigh** Ethan  
was Lizzie's crush all of Junior High. He had everything, except a brain.  
Lizzie didn't no what she ever saw in him. As for Kate well. she was mean  
to Lizzie all Junior High and now seems like they are friends again. They  
were roomies in Rome so they got to know each other a little better. Lizzie  
put that picture on her bulletin board.  
  
Next was Frankie. "That was terrible, Matt was selling my things to  
the press!" said Lizzie to her self. She put that picture on the board too.  
Lizzie and Frankie were pretty good friends.  
  
Next, was Paolo. All she did with that is ripped it up and threw it  
in the trash. In Rome, Paolo used her to ruin Isabellla's (his singing  
partner) carrier.  
  
The Last one was Gordo. David Gordon. The best friend a girl could  
ever ask for. Lizzie's relationship with Gordo was hard to explain. He was  
always by her side no matter what and in Rome, he got him self kicked off  
the trip. She kissed three times and now, she really had a crush on him-  
like head over heels in love.  
  
Gordo was her soul mate and they were perfect for each other. "I wish he  
would see that". Lizzie said talking to her self again. "See what?" A  
familiar voice said. "Oh my gosh Gordo how long have you been standing  
there?" "About thirty seconds" He said adding a smile that made Lizzie  
melt.  
"Well do u want to go do something like see a movie" Lizzie asked. "No I  
wanna do something different, we always see movies. How about the park or  
something." "Ok sounds cool." Said Lizzie very excited to go the park.  
  
About 20 minutes later Lizzie and Gordo were at the park. They started to  
walk around the park. "Hey Liz?" "Yeah?" Tell her Gordo tell her!! Don't  
chicken out like you always do, ask her!!!  
"Lizzie so um I was wondering.." "Wondering what?" Lizzie said starting to  
get a little more excited "Will you go out with me?"  
"Oh my gosh Gordo!! Of course I will!" Lizzie the jumped into Gordo's arms  
and gave him a sweet kiss. They were both so happy. Everything was perfect.  
  
"Hey Liz?" Gordo said with Lizzie still in his arms "Yeah Gordo?" "A friend  
of the family is coming tomorrow, there is a girl our age, her name is  
Jackie." "Sounds great." said Lizzie before giving Gordo another kiss.  
A/N check it out my first fan fic! Isn't it wonderful?? :-D tell me if ya  
think I should keep going or just stop! Sorry it's a little short 


	2. Jackie!

A/N thank you my two reviews, u guys are so kind :-D. Here is my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for Jackie  
  
"Lizzie. Lizzie. Lizzie wake up hunnie." Lizzie its 12:30  
  
"Huh? What?" moaned Lizzie. The, she just rolled over  
  
"I'm taking Matt to his soccer game. You have to make yourself breakfast."  
  
"Mmmmm ok." said Lizzie still half a sleep. Even though she normally got up  
at this time  
  
"You must have had some dream. You were smiling tossing a turning." Said  
Jo.  
  
"Yeah I can hardly remember it" Lizzie lied She remembered it perfectly  
because it was so weird to her. Her and Gordo? No. That's just weird your  
no supposed to go out with your best friend. Now that is creepy." Or was  
it? Gordo was her best friend and was always there for her, not to mention  
cute. Cute??? CUTE??? Gordo cute? Did she just think that? Yeah she did  
because it was true.  
  
"Ok Lizzie, see you in an hour or two." Said Joe heading out the door.  
  
"K, can I call Miranda and Gordo? Lizzie said. She was really hoping for a  
yes so she could sort her thoughts about Gordo  
  
"Sure, but if you go any where make sure to leave a note."  
  
"Okay." After her mom left, Lizzie got dressed sat on the couch and  
watched TV. She was hardly paying attention, she was thinking of  
Gordo. Also about a week ago that Gordo mentioned his friend Jackie  
moving to Hillridge and that she is our age. Does that mean that mean  
she is going to be trouble. or Lizzie new friend- she didn't know. It  
was all really confusing. Then she called Miranda. Lizzie was bored  
and wanted to take her mind off Gordo.  
  
"Hola!"  
"Hey Miranda! Wanna do something?"  
  
"Sure! Lets go to the pool!" "Oh! That sounds really fun!" exclaimed Lizzie  
  
"I'll call Gordo!" said Miranda "Ok sounds awesome" now Lizzie was really  
excited. "Bye" the both said at the same time. Then, Miranda called Gordo.  
  
"Hello?" "Hey Gordo! It's Miranda!" "Hey." "Do you wanna go to the pool?"  
"Sure but my old friend, Jackie, has to come along." "Ok I can't wait to  
meet her!" said Miranda "Bye." Said Gordo a little happier to see Lizzie.  
  
Gordo has just about liked Lizzie for his whole life and probably always  
will. He knew his friend Jackie always had a crush on him but ignored it  
because he liked Lizzie so much. Hopefully Jackie wouldn't ruin things  
between Lizzie and himself. Jackie was also an only child and always got  
what she wanted. It was her way or the high way. Jackie was pretty. She had  
blonde hair perfect make-up and in style clothes. (A/n there is a bunch of  
girls like that in my class so that's how Jackie is gonna be! I hate em  
all!!! Lol sorry but they are all snobs!)  
  
"Come ON Gordo" Jackie said in a loud annoyed voice. "Ok ok ok I'm  
coming!" said Gordo running down the stairs. "Good" she said as she grabbed  
Gordo's arm and Gordo just rolled his eyes Five minutes later Jackie and  
Gordo arrived and the pool and Jackie still didn't let go of Gordo's arm.  
"Jackie?" "Yes Gordo?" she said in a romantic voice. "LET GO!!!!!!!!!!" "Ok  
ok I thought u liked it" "NOOOO" "Well go introduce me to Losey I mean  
Lizzie and Miranda"  
  
They walked over to Lizzie and Miranda. Gordo started walking a little  
faster so she could sit by Lizzie and Jackie noticed. "Gordo, stop walking  
so fast!" Gordo just ignored her and sat right next to Lizzie, and Jackie  
sat next to Gordo- right next to Gordo. "Oh. is this Jackie? Said Lizzie a  
little sad that they were sitting so close. "Yeah, Jackie this is Lizzie  
and Miranda" Gordo said kina sliding (A/n w/e its called) over Lizzie's  
name.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Miranda and Lizzie said at the same time. Lizzie didn't  
like Jackie at all she was just a pain, she liked her Gordo. HER GORDO??  
What???? **Sigh** I guess I really do like Gordo. Then Lizzie was just  
sitting there gazing at Gordo, he was so, cute! So Lizzie, now realizing  
her feelings, inched a little closer to Gordo. Gordo and Miranda both  
noticed, but didn't say anything. Miranda knew that her two best friends  
were perfect for each other and kind of smiled to her self when she saw  
Lizzie sit closer to Gordo. Aw that is really sweet Lizzie finally likes  
Gordo!!! Well if Jackie wasn't here I would so hook them up!  
  
**Lizzie's POV** That is it! I have got to get Gordo away from Jackie so I  
can spend some alone time with Gordo!! She is the worst! Jackie is flirting  
with Gordo so much and he doesn't even care!! **Grrrrr!** Time to get my  
Gordo back! **End of POV** "Hey Gordo?" Lizzie asked in a sweet voice.  
"Would you come with me get my bag, I left it on the other side of the  
pool." "Sure!" Gordo said maybe a little too happy Lizzie and Gordo then  
walked over to get her bag  
"Hey Liz? Do u like Jackie?" "Not really." Lizzie said totally not afraid  
of saying what she thought about that girl. "Me either." Gordo said a  
little angry "Really? I thought u two were really good friends." "I thought  
that too but I guess she is just a flirt now." Lizzie laughed. It was  
almost too perfect. "How about me you and Miranda go to do something  
together with out her tomorrow." "Oh my god Gordo thank you! I just can't  
stand her!" she said and then jumped into Gordo for a hug. Back on the  
other side of the pool was a smiling Miranda and a furious Jackie. "I'll  
show them! I will get Gordo and ruin your life LOSEY McGuire!" she said to  
her self. Too bad Miranda heard it.  
A/N: good, bad? Tell me! I hope ya liked it! I have some good idea now so  
I'm going to continue like or not! :-D 


End file.
